


OMEGA LOVE

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek found you squatting in his burned down house without a pack he decided you take you in as one of Beta's. After two years you and Derek have become close and neither of you can deny your feeling for each other any longer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	OMEGA LOVE

You start to get tried, your werewolf stamina only being able to take so much, that’s when you spot a house in the distance, well more like a burned down house in the distance. “I guess it’ll do for tonight” you say to yourself making your way towards it.

Once your inside you find a spot in the corner, of what you guess must have been the lounge room, and wrap your jacket around you and use your backpack as a pillow, in a matter of minutes your asleep.

-

“What are you doing” a voice says tearing you from your sleep, you rub your eyes and realise it’s morning, you then notice a man standing only a few meters away from you.

“Well, I was sleeping” you say slightly pissed off about being woken up so suddenly, you then look up and really look at the guy and you can’t help but to think he’s very attractive.

“This is private property” he says glaring down at you, you pull yourself back onto your feet.

“You live here?” You ask him.

“No but I used to, so leave” he tells you, when you don’t move he goes to grab your arm.

“Hey back off” you say gritting your teeth, taking a step back, but he doesn’t, he grabs your arm and starts to pull you easily across the room, you pull your arm out of his grasp and push him away from you with all your strength.

You take off out the door and just like last night you run through the woods as fast as you can, you hear him running after you, suddenly you feel his hand wrap around your wrist and pull you back,  
“how the hell” you grunt smacking into his chest, you push him away again this time going to punch him.

“Your a werewolf” he says grabbing your arm before your fist collides with his face.

“What, your crazy” you say your heart picking up it’s speed.

“Yes you are” he says his eyes flashing red, you then start to panic knowing what Alpha’s do to omega’s when they trespass on their territory, so you kick him in the ribs knowing it’s not awarding you any points, you pry your arm away once again.

“Hey i’m not going to hurt you” he says before you start running again.

“Yeah why not” you ask, deciding to hear him out.

“Because I have no real reason too” he tells you folding his arms across his chest.

“Your an Alpha thats reason enough”

“True, but i’m still not going to hurt you, at least not before you tell me why you’re here” he says.

“That’s none of your business” you tell him turning to walk away, his hand once again comes around your wrist, “I thought you weren’t going to hurt me”.

“I’m not, but I still can’t let you go without knowing why your on my territory” he says as you turn back around to face him.

“Don’t worry i’m just passing through” you tell him sighing.

“Where’s your pack?”

“What makes you think i’ve got one” you say fire back putting a hand on your hip.

“Because I can smell at least eight other werewolf’s on you”

“Well your wrong I don’t have a pack, they were all killed by hunters” you tell him as calm as you can hoping you won’t start crying.

“Sorry” he says.

“Whatever i’m over it” you tell him hoping he didn’t hear how much your voice was trembling.

“Well I’m Derek” he tells you changing the subject.

“I’m (Y/N)”  
-  
TWO YEARS LATER:

It’s been two years since Derek found you and asked you to join his pack, and in all that time you still can’t beat him in a fight, you’ve broken numerous bones and cracked god only knows how many ribs trying to take him down, that’s how you once again ended up in the loft, on your back, and on the floor with Derek standing over you.

“Ow” you say getting back up, “god Derek, are you trying to kill me”

“How is it that you can beat everyone else in a fight except me” he says once your securely back on your feet.

“What can I say your just that good” you say sarcastically, not telling him the fact that in the past few months whenever he comes near you your body freezes up and your mind goes on overdrive.

“Is that right” he says a smile tugging on the sides of his lips.

“What other reason could there be”

“Round two” he says not answering you, you make the first move like always and go straight for his abdomen, your knee instead collides with his arm as he blocks your advances, your fist then goes to his jaw this time you hit your target and he stumbles back a few steps, but he quickly recovers and waits for your next move not bothering to make his own.

“You can do better than that (Y/N)” he tells you clearly trying to get a rise out of you, your foot then aims to kick him in his side but once again he blocks you, this time grabbing your leg and throwing you hard against the wall.

“Ow” you once again say as you wince in pain, you struggle to get back off the floor, “was that really necessary Derek?”

“Yes” he responds, coming towards you, he doesn’t stop until he is only a few centimetres away from you, “It is necessary” he finishes closing the little distance there was between you, his body is against you and you find that your body is doing the thing again, your body freezes up and your mind goes on overdrive.

“Der-“ you start to say before his mouth smashes against yours, your body reacts almost instantly and he pulls you even closer than before you enjoy the sensation of his body against yours, your hand winds up in his hair tugging lightly wanting more, he lifts you up and your legs hook behind his back, you grind against him which rewards you with a groan, he lips leave yours as they make there way down your neck, “Derek” you sigh as his lips pass across a sensitive spot on your neck. You know that you should probably stop this knowing it’s a bad idea, a very bad one, and that it will most likely end in pain and tragedy, you know that Derek is probably thinking the exact same thing, but you can’t, your mind too delirious with pleasure to obey you, not that your complaining.


End file.
